


Always Welcome

by SolarisParvulus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisParvulus/pseuds/SolarisParvulus
Summary: After Rose is kicked out of her apartment by her cousin Roxy, Roxy also decides that Rose (21) should buy herself her dream house, get a loving boyfriend and enjoy her life. So that's exactly what Rose is going to do, though she doesn't know that Scorpius is going to be a big part of it! When her work at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement gets dangerous and both of them land in St. Mungo's, she knows what to do! But is the charming and handsome Mr. Napier trustworthy or not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Thank you so much for reading my story! I've been trying to work on my writing skills and what better way to do it than to write an actual story? This story will be short, only 9 chapters and approximately 35.000 words. I’ve chosen the Mature rating for the language and only for the language! Please leave a review, if you have tips, I would love to receive them, but please make sure to say it nice. I'm only human. ;) Thank again and see you next time!  
> Xxxx Solaris

Chapter 1: Kicked out

Saturday 2028  
*Rose POV*  
I enter our living room to see Savannah Zabini and Roxy sit on the couch.   
"Rose, I have to talk to you," my cousin Roxy says.  
When I see the look on their faces I immediately think there is something wrong, so I sit down in the chair opposite of them.  
"What is the matter? Is somebody hurt?" I ask her immediately.  
"No, no nothing like that. It's just that, I have some good news. We have some good news," she points at Savannah and herself.  
"Okay, great! Tell me," I say, relieved that nothing’s wrong.  
"We decided to move in together," Roxy says beaming. Savannahs face lit up and a big white smile appeared. Huh? I thought Roxy and I lived together. What about me?  
"Congratulations?" I stutter. I don't get it. They are friends, we are friends. What, now she doesn't want to live with me anymore but with another friend?  
"Uhm, so you'll move out of the house?" I blurt out.  
"Uhh… Rose. You are aware that Roxy and I are dating?" Savannah asks softly.  
Wait what?   
"So, like a couple?" I stutter again.  
Roxy and Savannah nod at this.  
"Wait, so you are in love?" I ask them, appalled by this news.  
"Yes, Rose. We are in love and a couple. So we'd like to live together. Have you never wondered why Sav always slept here?"  
"No, I hadn't noticed," I answer truthfully while my eyebrows quirk up.  
Roxy smiles a little awkward.  
"That explains why you are so startled. Are you okay with us being together?" Savannah asks nicely.  
"Yes, of course. I mean, if you are happy. I just didn't know you were gay, but hey, it doesn't matter to me, it's all the same," I smile genuinely at them.  
"I don't think she gets it," Roxy says to Savannah.  
Savannah shakes her head and looks at me a little guilty. What do they mean?  
"Rose, we are going to tell the family tonight. That we are in love, that we are gay, obviously, and that we want to live together. We will tell Savs family tomorrow. Because she will probably be disowned, she cleared her bank account, and already took all her stuff over here in the past three months. Since she has been living here for the past three months as well. And we would like to live here together."  
"But…"  
"Rose, let me finish. Look, I know you are comfortable here, but it is time for you to buy the dream house you've always wanted, get yourself a loving boyfriend and have your own place. Look, we have lived together for three years, and I know you haven't noticed the change in this house, but Savannah has lived here for already three months. We do not want to kick you out of our apartment but we think it is best for you, and for us," Roxy finished.  
Wow. This is a lot to take in. Sav has lived here for the past three months, Roxy is gay, I have to find my dream house with garden. I have to get a lovely boyfriend. Well, then I better get going.  
"Okay, I'll start packing my stuff. At what time do we leave tonight to the Burrow?" I ask them.  
"7:45pm, just after dinner. But Rose, you don’t have to leave immediately…" Sav says to me.  
"It’s totally alright! Okay, I'll be in my room if you need me!" I yell over my shoulder.  
With a few flicks of my wand, the laundry folded itself in the big green suitcase I got from Scorpius for my birthday. The suitcase was already spelled with the untraceable extension charm so I just had to place everything in it. I packed all my art, and paintings and photographs inside the suitcase. I would buy new bathroom artefacts but I have to take my bed and closet with me. I shrink my bed, and matching nightstand and closet and place it into the suitcase. Then I shrink the whole suitcase. Place a containment and protection spell and then I am all set to take my life with me.

When I look at the clock, it is already time for dinner. The apartment is already filled with lovely smells and I don't have to guess that this is Roxy's doing. Roxy is an amazing cook, and honestly I grew a little lazy by making her cook and let myself handle the dishes. Roxy should really do something with her cooking skills. I smell dough, with cinnamon, apple and hot vanilla sauce. That can only mean one thing: apfelstrüdel! My favourite Austrian dessert.  
After we had a lovely dinner with all the ins and outs on how they got together, I decided to take a shower and put on my favourite dress, just to spoil myself. After the makeup and hair products were applied, I put on a nice dark-green dress with matching heels. Ready to go into a bar after the family gathering.  
At 7.45pm exact we left by Floo. We talked to a few people and at 8 in the evening the whole family was present, including the boyfriends and girlfriends. Grandpa Arthur and grandma Molly and aunt Andromeda. Fleur and Bill with their kids, Victoire and boyfriend Teddy, Dominique and her boytoy Josh Graves from Puddlemere United and Louis. Uncle Charlie came alone again; dad still hopes he finds a girlfriend soon. Aunt Audrey and uncle Percy and their kids Molly and Lucy. Aunt Angelina and uncle George were already at the Burrow and Fred arrived by himself. Mum and dad were already at the Burrow with Hugo when we arrived and had apparently eaten at the Burrow.   
They’d eaten together with the Potters; aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry and their kids James with girlfriend Alyssa Longbottom, Albus with his best friend Scorpius Malfoy and last but not least, Lily. 

There are a lot of announcements to be expected in the family, seeing as Teddy and Victoire are together for almost 3 years now, so there is a certain expectation that they will engage soon. Most of the time there are bets placed with uncle Charlie and uncle George, who kept up a secret agenda. Mostly without the aunts knowing about it, except for aunt Ginny, who knew all too well and always participated gladly. When everybody has got a drink in their hands, Roxy taps the side of her glass and slowly every conversations dies down.  
"Hi, everyone! I've got something important to tell you. I'd like you all to meet my girlfriend Savannah Zabini!" Roxy yells, and most of the cousins start to clap and cheer.  
"We have been together for a little over a year and we are going to live together in the apartment that formerly belonged to Rose and myself," she yells again.  
When everybody starts to welcome Savannah into the family, I hear one very bad sound.  
"Roxanne Weasley, Fred Weasley and George Weasley. KITCHEN. NOW."  
Everybody looks shocked and Savannah gives me a look full of hurt. I grab her softly by her arm and lead her to the kitchen. Aunt Angelina sees the both of us coming and nods at us. We enter the kitchen as well and I shut the door behind me.  
"Why, Roxy? Why haven't you told us sooner? Do you realise you have broken my heart by keeping this from me for over a YEAR!?" aunt Angelina screams at her.  
Suddenly the look on Roxy's face turns from anger into guilt.  
"Savannah, nice to finally meet you as my sister's girlfriend," Fred says to her while winking.  
"Savannah, it's good to see you again," uncle George says to her and shakes her hand while giving her a warm smile.  
"Mum, I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you guys. I'm the first Weasley to ever be gay. I never meant to hurt your feelings mum, but I just didn't know how to tell you…"  
"Did you think we would react badly?" her mother asked between cries.  
Uncle George started patting aunt Angelina on the back and caressing her hand. It was sweet to look at the small gesture which made so much difference in aunt Angelina's behaviour.  
"Well, I wasn't scared of bad reactions from you guys, just from the rest of the aunts and uncles. I know that most of my cousins already know I'm gay and they all accepted…"  
"How do they know that? I mean I never knew…" I blurt out, right in their family moment.  
"Okay first things first," aunt Angelina starts, ignoring my question completely.  
"Savannah Zabini, welcome to the Weasley family," she says while hugging the girl without a warning.  
"I would like to clarify that I don't care that you are gay, still, it will take some time for me to get used to it. And I want to press the matter that I am only hurt because of the dating-for-a-year-and-don't-tell-your-mother-anything-act. Now let's get back inside. We should be celebrating," aunt Angelina says. I open the door to the living room and silence falls. When everything is being clarified by Roxy for the rest of the family and I decide that I need a drink.  
I walk towards the storage room to see Albus and Scorpius standing in front of the room, drinking a butterbeer. Scorpius stands with his back towards me, which gives me a perfect opportunity to enjoy his Greek-God-like body completely. He wears a pair of grey pants, black leather shoes with matching belt and watch, an all-black dress shirt. The dress shirt is a slim fit around his slightly visible muscles. His hair is flawless and if I could I would, watch him for the rest of the night. Albus raises his eyebrows at me and I get red just a little bit. Scorpius turns around.

"Toss me a prosecco will ya, Al?" I ask him. With a glance at me he disappears into the storage room.  
"Red, you look lovely. How are you?" Scor asks me while kissing my right hand.  
"I'm fine Pixie, how are you?" I ask him, ignoring the you-look-lovely comment completely and pulling my hand back from his hands.  
"Fine, fine. Say, Al and I are going out tonight, would you like to join us? Since you're already dressed for the occasion." He winks and touches my arm lightly.  
"Sure, but I need a place to sleep though. If I can't sleep with you guys I'll just go back to my parents' house or crash at the Burrow."  
Al comes back with a glass of prosecco for me and another butterbeer for Scorpius.  
"Thanks Al. Say, did you know about Roxy having a girlfriend and being gay?" I ask.  
"Yup, well the being gay part, yes. But the girlfriend no, but it was no surprise. She practically already lived with you guys. Every time I was there, she was there as well. So when I thought of where she would sleep there was only one correct answer. And best friends can sure share a bed for a week, or maybe two. But not for three months without getting into a fight or something," says Al.  
"Even I knew, it was too obvious," says Scorpius.  
"What are you even doing here? I mean come on, I know you live with Al, but you're not even part of the family," I say teasingly.  
"I'm not part of the family yet," he says smirking. But before I can respond Al interjects my thoughts.  
"Look, guys. I'll see you later. I've got to talk to uncle Charlie and uncle George," Al said quickly.  
"Okay, I'll see you in a minute Al," Scor yells after him.  
"That was weird," I say to Pixie.  
“That’s his middle name,” Scorpius says while shrugging and turning back to me.  
“So, Red. How’s work?”

~~~~~~

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, Scorpius and I were talking for about two hours when Al came to get us to go to the exclusive dance club The Bridge in London. Because Al and Scor lived in London as well at an apartment called the Unholy Bump, I decided that I'd dump my bed in their study, so I wouldn't have to do that when I come home in an intoxicated state. We stop by the Unholy Bump using the Floo network and I place everything in the study, so that even if I want to entertain a guest tonight, everything will be ready.   
Scorpius has changed into black robes with a touch of green, just like Albus. I grabbed my black robe and put it on over my green dress. I took one final look in the mirror and sighed. It is time to follow Roxy’s orders and go hunting for my lovely boyfriend.   
It takes about 3 minutes walking to get to The Bridge and a doorman checks ID's of people in the que. This is a club for high-privileged people from all the wizarding countries in the world. Only the crème a la crème can enter here. We walk over the red carpet, passing the line which is formed in front of the doorman and he turns around to see us coming.  
"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley, welcome at The Bridge."  
"Thank you Hernandez," says Scorpius and he puts a 10 galleon bill in Hernandez' hand. Hernandez opens the doors and we are being welcomed by two beautiful girls, dressed in red. Once we got our wands checked for identification and our robes put away safely, we walk up to the bar and there is immediately a woman to help us.  
"Let me take care of the bill for tonight Al and Red," Scor says to us, holding out a 100 galleon bill and hands it over to the woman behind the bar.  
"Two triples and the finest prosecco please," Scorpius asks the woman sweetly. The woman nods and hands us our drinks.

We take our drinks and go to a table near the dance floor. I see this perfect dark-haired man, dancing on the rhythm of the music. Looking around, I see that Al and Scor are talking about the girls in the room and I decide to take my chance. I walk up to the dancefloor and start dancing. No single guy starts to talk to me and before I know it, I dance the night away without having one proper introduction. The cute dark-haired man has already left and after a lot of drinks and a couple of hours later, Scorpius and I decide to leave Al with his freshly scored chick. Apparently no one thought me pretty enough to go home with, but whatever. I still got my best friend Pixie (Scor). We head towards the exit when someone bumps into me hard from the back. I see myself falling towards a pretty cute guy and brace myself for the blow.  
My wrist slams against the floor but just before I crash into the ground, two strong arms grab my waist. My right wrist hurt just a little but before I could think about anything else, I feel myself standing on two legs again. The main who bumped into me from behind is now apparently fighting and people are being pushed around.  
Scorpius immediately freezes both of the fighters and I draw my wand to help him, but before I can see what is the best option, security has taken the freezed men outside the dance room. I still feel the strong hands around my waist and I turn around to see who is still holding me. The hands release my waist gently and I look into the eyes of the pretty cute guy I tried to not bump into, while falling towards the floor.

"Miss Rose Weasley, allow me to introduce Mister Andrew Napier from Napier Technologies. I hope you remember me, I'm Sean Shepherd, I work with Arthur," says the man on Andrews right. I do remember him; he is very young in comparison with the rest of their department.  
"Of course, Mister Shepherd and Mister Napier, it's so nice to meet you," I say while shaking both of their hands.  
"I'm sorry to touch you in an indecent spot, but I couldn't let a beautiful young lady like yourself fall on the ground," Mister Napier says apologetically with half a smile. I feel a hand slid around my waist from the left and I look over my shoulder to see Scorpius standing there.  
"Not a problem at all Mister Napier, allow me to introduce: Mister Scorpius Malfoy from Malfoy Enterprises," I say.  
They shake hands, smile politely and right after that Scorpius takes me home. Scorpius didn't trust that Napier guy and wasn't afraid to tell me about it. I felt a little offended that no single man came up to me. When we were finally home, we sat down on their lovely couch I asked Scorpius if there was something wrong with me.  
"Why would you ask that?" Scorp asks me surprised.  
"Well, no single guy came up to me. Is there something between my teeth? Do I smell bad or is it the green dress? Because I really like this dress," I rattle on.  
"Rose, you are gorgeous and you know it. Those guys were just assholes," he says calmly while putting his arms around me. We cuddle and talk for a little while more and before I know it I'm fast asleep.

*Scorpius POV*  
Rose her breath is stable and regular and I look at her gorgeous red curls. The butterbeers had made me more than a little tipsy and the world was spinning just a little. Not being able to stop myself, I caressed her beautiful hair and arms. When Rose shivered once, I conjured us my pillow and quilt from my bedroom. A little while later my eyelids were starting to get heavy and I fell asleep as well.

*Albus POV*  
When I enter our apartment, Rose and Scorpius are sleeping on the couch with Scorpius’ quilt draped around them. Rose snored softly and Scorpius arms were protectively places around her waist. Trying not to laugh too loud to wake them up, I bring Felice to my room and quickly make a picture of them because I don’t want Felice to wait much longer. This will come in handy if I have to convince either of them that they are in love.  
Grinning I walked to my room, put on a few silencing spells and smirked at the gorgeous girl on my bed, show time!


End file.
